The present invention is directed to an improved multiple stab connector having particular, but not necessarily limited application to plug-in circuit breaker load centers. Heretofore, a multiple stab connector adapted for plug-on engagement by plural circuit breakers has typically been fabricated from several conductive parts staked and soldered together. An example of such a multi-part multiple stab connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,315, issued to Jacobs, et al and assigned to the assignee of the instant application. One stab connector embodiment shown in this patent has a main contact blade and two pairs of wing contact blades. A full-width circuit breaker can be stabbed on each end portion of the main contact blade or a total of four half-width circuit breakers can be stabbed on the wing contact blades, assuming the contact jaws of the circuit breakers are appropriately designed. Alternatively, one full-width and two half-width circuit breakers can be accommodated by this stab configuration. Considering the stab connector embodiment of FIG. 7, of U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,315, a U-shaped part providing the four wing contact blades is staked to an L-shaped part with its upright portion providing the main contact blade and its horizontal portion serving as a base facilitating electrical connection and physical mounting to an underlying busbar. To insure adequate electrical conductivity between parts, the seams therebetween are bridged by solder. It has been found that the stab connector of this patent cannot pass heat tests unless made from reasonably heavy stock. This is due largely to the fact that the cutout in the L-shaped part necessary to accommodate the U-shaped part leaves only relatively narrow webs to carry the current between the contact blades and the base. These webs must have sufficient cross-sections to conduct rated current without undue heat-rise, as well as the requisite strength to physically support the contact blades. Moreover, this two part construction requires multiple blanking and forming operations, an assembly operation and a soldering operation in order to create a multiple stab connector having the requisite performance characteristics.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple stab connector.
An additional object is to provide a multiple stab connector of the above character which requires less material than equivalent prior art connectors.
Still another object is to provide a multiple stab connector of the above character which is simpler and less expensive to manufacture than equivalent prior connectors.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims.